Child of Flame and Child of Steel
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Promised Day and something has been started that puts the Country of Amestris back into danger on a continental scale, it's going to be up to one young man armed with a glove and a gun, his team and a pair of dogs to stop the upcoming danger, but trained by both the Flame and Full metal Alchemists and the skill of his mother what could stop him
1. The Meaning of a Jewel

_Yo everyone, this is King commin' to you with a fresh story... Wow I am sorry, lets try that again... Hi there everyone, I'm KingofShadowedOnes. I will admit several things on the front end, yes this is a Royai, and yes this is a Winred, but the focus is really neither of the two but on their children._

_One thing that I know that there will be rage over as soon as people read it:__Yes Ed is using Alchemy or more specifically Alkahestry, don't like it? To damned bad don't read it._

_So buckle up, get some snacks, be comfy and enjoy the ride, it's gonna be a bumpy one. _

_Sadly I don't own anything except the OC my laptop and _

* * *

Child of Flame and Child of Steel

"…_They has been called many things, Soul stones, Alchemist Hearts, Jewels, Guardian stones, these creations always have three things in common, always a stone, always precious metal, always a promise, and always love. These are crafted only once by an Alchemist, small charms that are a loadstone to the maker, given to the one who poses their heart it comes with a promise to protect the wearer no matter the circumstance, no one knows exactly what goes into making one because it changes from Alchemist to Alchemist, Woe be unto one who dares harm someone who bears a Jewel because only the most powerful Alchemists can create a full Jewel and if you harm the bearer they will know, they will hunt you down, they will find you and you will know the truest form of pain…"_

_The Old Arts (Lost in the floods of 1599)_

_The Philosopher of the West_

_1567_

Amestris, Central City, Headquarters: July 12, 1937

Roy Mustang sat in his office looking down at the papers before him. He heard the door open and the familiar faint shuffling noise of boots on the soft carpet his eyes shifting up slightly he looked at the black haired lad before him, he looked to be eighteen with amber eyes, his military uniform the blue of Amestris looked sadly comfortable on the youths form. Shaking his head Roy sat back in his chair running a hand through his now salt and pepper hair.

"You still make too much noise Maes; you need to keep up with your training." Roy looked at the youth before him and saw a familiar smirk grow across the kids face.

The young man looked up at the most powerful man in the country with a smirk that matched the Prime Minister's. Clicking his heals into a salute he lets himself fall into the chair behind him and looks around the room as Minister Mustang went back to his paperwork. The room was an odd mix of trophies and plaques with photos all over the walls; it looked more like a man's study at his home then the office of one of the three most powerful men in the world. Then again the lad had seen the office of the Xing emperor and it was little better in fact many of the pictures on the emperors wall matched the ones he was now looking at, the portrait behind the Prime Minister showed a slightly younger man in his late thirties instead of his mid forties, what a difference seven years have made to the ruler of the country. He was standing behind a woman in the portrait one gloved hand protectively on the woman's shoulder the golden hair of the woman barely brushing the white fabric of the Minister's glove. The two looked happy in the picture.

"Your mother wants to see you have dinner at the house tonight, I'd recommend making it happen, oh and I have a new case for you, you'll need to brief your team once we're done, then I'm giving you an order to head home." Roy had put his pen back in its holder and stretched his hands over his head bringing out several exceedingly loud cracks as he pulled out an old and scarred silver pocket watch and checked the time. "I am leaving in one hour Major and I expect you to be at the bay waiting for me, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Springing to his feet the young man saluted the commanding officer and walked forward to grab the folder, before he could walk away he froze his eyes on the prime minister whose eyes suddenly went to the window, the next thing the Major knew he was on the ground as a bullet flew right above him where his head was, and a snapping sound as a bright orange flame shot following the bullets trajectories followed by a quiet explosion muffled by distance, suddenly the room had three men in similar uniform as the Major except for the rank bands were pure gold with a silver argent dragon instead of stars, the personal guard. The Prime minister stood the sleeve of his black suit slightly singed as he kept his hard eyes focused out the window. On his left hand one of the most dangerous pieces of alchemic equipment glinted slightly as the light hit the white material and the black markings. The Salamander gloves of the Flame Alchemist, one of the heroes of the Promised Day. The older man before the young major was different than the man who was here when he entered the office, going over to the phone the Major picked it up and made a call. He waited for the phone to pick up knowing that his mother would answer the more he waited the more worried he got. Finally he slammed the phone down. "Dad, Mom's not answering the phone…"

"We're leaving Maes." Mustang Through on his coat and started to run his son close behind, running down to the vehicle bay he slid into his car and opened his sons door from the inside starting the vehicle at the same time, as the young major jumped in Mustang hit the gas and the vehicle shot forward. "Son Put your glove on, when we get to the house I want you to draw your gun and take rear, don't argue with me," Roy shifted his eyes to the young man sitting next to him silencing before his mouth could open," I can guard my front just fine I need you watching my back," Shifting the gear they pulled into the large houses drive cutting the car and throwing on the break he stepped out of the car using it as cover pulling his son out after him. Peeking around the corner of the car he heard three quick loud shots of gunfire then silence, moving forward quickly he entered the usually immaculate parlor of his home to see bullet holes everywhere with the bodies of masked attackers and his wife's guards laid over the ground another shot came from the kitchen, making himself flush with the wall he walked past as more bodies littered the ground including those of his house staff, keeping himself focused the older Mustang found his mind drifting back to his fight with Lust and then the day that his wife nearly died, the day they fought Father, the day that everything started to change mostly for the better. Making his way to the Kitchen door he made a quick sign to his son before swinging the boor open three quick shots came in quick succession towards the door, then he heard the sound he loved the most.

"Come and get me, just because I've been out of the field for close to twenty years doesn't mean I have lost my touch," a line of flame shot by either side of the speakers head the heat lightly kissing her cheeks followed by the sound of burning flesh and the familiar smell of burnt flesh looking behind her five man shaped burning figures writhed on the ground dying as two men entered the room she looked at them both for a second before throwing herself to the older man pulling the young one into the embrace, "Your both safe… wait why are you home, Maes Edward Mustang what happened?" luckily with her focus on her son she didn't see her husband let out a sigh of relief before coming to the lads aid.

"Riza… Elizabeth" her old code name both getting her attention and calming her down she started to shake and fell into her husband's arms, looking down at her Roy smoothed her hair as light hit the ruby surrounded by gold that she never removed. "Maes go check on the rest of the house, if it's up and moving and not in blue shot it's kneecaps, if it's in blue get it to the dining room, also check to see if you can find the d…" before Roy could finish saying the word two dogs entered the room, both were from Black Hayate's line and were full grown one the spitting image of the adult Black Hayate while the other had similar markings in a golden color, blood was on both of their muzzles showing what they had been doing during the attempted assassination turned battle.

"Gold, Shadow come," The two dogs followed Maes Mustang as he left his parents in the nearly destroyed kitchen not wanting to see his mother break down or his father's soon to be ice cold rage, he knew one thing the only thing the people who attacked his mother could do to make their lives even more in danger would be to have gone after his Aunt Winry, but if they were stupid enough to piss off the pipsqueak would be in for a surprise, the man might not be able to use Alchemy anymore but Alkehestry was another matter entirely, surprisingly the guineas that was the Fullmetal Alchemist was even able to slightly adapt Alkehestry to match his clap alchemy, the man was almost as dangerous as he was in his youth, that and anyone who dared to touch the man's daughter had more issues then they would ever realize before it would be too late, after all Maes was scarred of his future father-in-law…

Amestris, Resembool, Headquarters: July 12, 1937

Edward Elric was reclining on his roof top hearing the sound of his wife in her shop working on some new piece of Automail for a client, they lived comfortably, with her as one of the primer mechanics in the country, and him as head of History and Alchemic Studies at the new University of Amestris built back 10 years ago when Mustang was still Führer… *Achoo* Damn it the old man was talking about him… and someone was calling him a shortie… they would pay whoever they were. A blond haired young girl of 17 walked out of the front door of his house and looked up at him with a look that matched her mothers, Smiling down he slid down the ladder and opened his arms for a hug, and she threw herself into the hug laughing at her father. She looked at his daughter and smiled, then he saw a chain from a necklace… his daughter didn't wear a necklace… with a deft touch he pulled it off his daughter before she knew what was going on… why did she have a jewel charm hanging from… her… neck… looking at the jewel closely it looked like similar to…

"Vanessa… what's this?" the jewel was a deep red and it was surrounded with gold in the shape of the moon… it was made with alchemy, he remembered when Hawkeye showed him… something similar to this one in materials used. "No not allowed you are not allowed to…" Ed was silenced by a flying wrench that hit him right in the back of the head… oh his loving wife was done with the shop.

"Ed you idiot leave her alone she is allowed to see whomever she wishes, so long as ONE of us knows about it" His wife walked out a charm around her neck the blue jewel being gripped by a silver wrench hung just above where her shirt started, she stood her long blond hair back in a pony tail as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looks down at him sprawled on the ground, a bump already starting to form sighing she told her daughter to head down to get her uncle and Aunt, Dad needed to be healed again. Laughing their daughter ran down the hill to her Uncle Al's house. Squatting Winry rolled her husband over and moved a hair out of his face, "She's gone Ed come on." As she moved to stand up Ed pulled her down as a bullet hit a nearby tree Ed clapping slammed a hand down on the ground next to them forming a shield that caught the next bullet in flight, the bullet wasn't made from their military Ed quickly analyzed it, the content was wrong to much iron in the core, it was a Drachmann round… mercenaries or surplus weaponry most likely Drachma wouldn't dare to go to war with Amestris… Ed switched into his actual job, Edward Elric was first and foremost Minister Mustang's head of counter intelligence, the University was in fact a university it just taught a very specific cliental. Ed Covered his and his wife's retreat to their house, his daughter would have made it to Al's before the shot was fired and Al would keep her there. Telling his wife to go into her shop and not come out until he went to get her Ed clapped and touched a wall the wall shifting until it became a solid block. Touching the ground he made his weapon of choice his spear in hand he went out into the yard rolling under fire and touching the blade of his spear threw it towards the shooters general location, Clapping and running forward he slid under three more shots touching a metal pole as he went arming himself with large knives, not cleavers like that damn butcher used but still large fighting knives, it was only in combat when he really missed his Automail, he was used to the wrist blade… cutting a bullet in half he threw one of his knives and herd the thud of a man fall. A figure rushed Ed as another round came from his left; timing it he rolled in front of the charging man then ducked away as the next round hit the attacker… One left, Ed turned in time to see a man get thrown across the yard behind the figure his younger… but still larger brother walked out of the shade of the tree wiping his hands.

"Hey Brother," Allophones smiled until he saw the two dead bodies, "Did they have to die brother?"

"I know Al but they could have hurt Winry…"

"You are so like Roy sometimes..."

"WHAT WAS THAT I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT PIG HEADED OLD MAN, HIS ONLY GOOD IDEA WAS TO FINALLY MARRY HAWKEYE… WHO IS STILL TOO GOOD FOR HIM…" Taking a breath he steadied himself, after all these years he still responded to that the same way as when he was a kid, in reality he was always happy when someone compared him to Roy, he was more of a father to the boys then their own, Hohenheim was a good man just… he was never there, if someone would to push him who the most influential figure on him was growing up and slipped him a truth serum he'd answer Roy but… old habits die hard. "Al, Vanessa is wearing Maes Jewel… She make it down to your house ok?"

"What?"

"… Don't mess with me Al, my daughter made it to your house before this happened right? Nessa made it to your house right?"

"… Brother I was walking over already when I heard the first shot I took the fastest way here, the same way she would have taken to get to my house, she wasn't on the path…"

A ringing came from within Ed's home rushing in he told Al to answer it while he got Winry out of the shop, shifting the wall back to normal he opened the door and dodged the barrage of wrenches thrown at him without making a sound, Winry stopped the moment she realized that he wasn't yelling over her, walking out she looked at him pulling his hung head to look her in the eyes.

"What happened Ed?"

"It's Nessa… She's missing…"

Al walked up the steps and looked at the pair Ed had fallen to his knees his face Fallen into Winry's shirt crying, normally he would walk back downstairs but they had to know…

"Brother, Winry…"

"Yes Alphonse?" Winry looked over at her brother in law as Ed Stood up and faced his brother.

"What is it Al?"

"You guys should come with me to my place, We have guest coming from central and with the new trains they'll be here tomorrow morning…"

"Whose coming Al?"

"Riza and a Major, I wasn't told who…"

Amestris, Central City, Headquarters: July 12, 1938

Maes walked towards the steps stopping when he heard something moving around in a room near him opening the door to the room the two dogs ran in and started to sniff around, no growling meant no threat lowering his pistol slightly he looked around. Coughing alerted him to a man in blue who was still breathing, moving him carefully Ed saw the chain of a pocketwatch, gently making his way to the Dining room with the other surviving members of the Mustangs home guards. Then he walked into the kitchen seeing his mother seated at the table with his father making coffee, taking a seat at the table he looked at his father.

"Sir I would like to make a request…"

"Maes, we're home you can drop the formalities," Riza looked at her son as she spoke her voice now back to normal and everything back into place, at least on the surface.

"Mother it's formal if I'm speaking to the Prime minister instead of Dad, and yes there is a difference and you know it…"

Roy put down the pot after filling three mugs carrying them over to the round breakfast table, sitting next to his wife who immediately leaned into him he pushed a mug over to his son. "Go ahead Major, although I know that look…"

"Sir I'd like to request moving my team to Resembool, a new case has opened up that requires my teams skill set…"

"What case would that be?"

"The Abduction of Vanessa Louise Elric, Daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Major (rit.) Edward Elric and Winry Elric, she has been abducted today time currently unknown, sir."

"You know this how Major?"

"Sir, She… she posses an item that would alert me if she was in danger sir…" Edward maintained a healthy interest in the wall across from him epically with the bullet hole that was almost exactly eye level, even as his cheeks started to slightly blush. Roy turned and looked at his wife in confusion for a moment… then saw that she was gripping something around her neck, the only thing there was his… Oh… OH.

"You gave her your Jewel?" Roy asked with curiosity currently switched from Prime Minister to father mode. "Please tell me the runt knows about… *Smack*… Riza what was that for?"

"Don't talk about Ed that way, he is normal height now and you know it, besides you know him he could probably tell when you're talking about him…" Riza looked out the window with a small smile remembering back to when they told Ed and Al they were finally getting married, Ed's response was typical and his voice didn't betray the tears in his eyes as he answered _Damn time that idiot proposed, he's lucky you said yes_. She sipped the strong coffee that her husband brewed and felt the dogs curl up under the table licking their muzzles clean; they'd be getting a steak each for dinner. Her husband's right hand slipped into her lap laying right on her knee giving it a reassuring knee.

"Fair enough Major," the Prime Minister was back in control, "You, your unit and your mother," Roy felt his wife stiffen and could feel her gaze harden on him even the dogs under the stable going stiff. "Riza they attacked our home, I want you safe, and the safest place is in Resembool with the Elric brothers and Mei, I have guards, and I have my gloves, Hell I can even shoot a gun straight now, please love just for a little while a week, two weeks tops…" Looking at his wife with pleading eyes she sighed and nodded her head in reluctant agreement. Standing she kissed her husband's cheek and went up stairs to pack.

"You do realize that you will pay for this right?" Roy looked over at his son who was now slouched into a chair drinking his coffee.

"Shut up, I need to make a call."


	2. Train to Resembool

Time for Chapter 2 Everyone

_I am looking for someone who has art skill to help me with Character design. So I would like for some reviews, I am grateful for the two who have faved this work as young as it and the followers thank you also, I write this for others to read but for me to improve I need for people to review, love, hate, I don't car I want to know what you guys think. I'm not the kind of writer who puts the story on hold while waiting for reviews or followers, so long as people read it I'll write it, well back to the world of FMA, I haven't stated it yet but it should be obvious that this follows Brotherhood. Also treat at the end of the story. _

* * *

"_The Jewel of an Alchemist is a very powerful thing with the knowledge the holder of the Jewel can communicate with the creator over impossibly far distances and can send their location, the creator always has some general direction of where their jewel is, with training and skill that perception can be narrowed into a specific location. As it takes a lot of power to create a Jewel those who have them have been found by those who are skilled in the aura reading needed to be a master in Alkahestry to have a 'shadow' which would match the description of the creators aura. The Possessor of the jewel can in extreme circumstances even use the creators signature alchemy in self defense, when this happens the creator instantly has their attention brought to the direction of where the event happened…"_

_The Old Arts (Lost in the floods of 1599)_

_The Philosopher of the West_

_1567_

Train to Resembool: June 13, 1937

The Train heading towards the now thriving country metropolis that is Resembool had a couple of interesting passengers aboard it. In a room near the front of the train in the higher class cars a woman sat staring out the window, she was of middle age at this point in her later thirties maybe her early forties but she was still an incredibly attractive woman. Her face was cold though as she looked out the window, she looks at the door in an instant as a taller Ishvalin man nodded his head inside.

"Ma'am?" the Ishvalin looked with slight concern, the woman smiled slightly to think that Oliver would have such a handsome son, her marriage to an Ishvalin made most people who didn't know the pair do a double take, but then again there was only one man that Could argue the Ice Queen of Briggs to a halt and then down from the edge, and only with a few words and a look. She never understood how the good Colonel Miles Blackhawk was able to do so when his wife out ranked him by three pay grades but it was impressive, this son of theirs was also an impressive figure. Miles Jr. had his father's overall build only slightly larger thanks to the monster gene of the Armstrong family, while not an alchemist, he didn't need to be one to fight against one. Miles had at least five weapons on his person at any time, and next to her own son, Miles' commanding officer, the best shot in the military, and within the top four in the history of said military, herself still holding the title of most lethal Marksmen.

"Yes Lieutenant, how may I help you come in sit," the woman moved her hand and patted the seat next to her, Shadow moved from her side and went sniffing at Lieutenant Miles. Wagging his tale the dog trotted back to his mistress's side lying down with an eye on the door. Walking in and sitting Lt Miles took in the woman in front of him, she had a novel open on her lap, she had a handbag next to her that he k new had two high grade pistols with extra-magazines in there. Riza Hawkeye might have been a mother of two and the wife of the Prime Minister but she was still the Hawk's Eye of the Ishvalin war, the White Queen of the one-time Führer turned to current Prime Minister, Roy Mustang. Her eye's came up from her book for the first time, sure she was still only slightly younger than his own mother but Miles still appreciated the woman as one of the most attractive people on the planet.

"Ma'am…" A pointed look, "…Auntie…" Miles sighed he knew that was what she wanted, she and Oliver had a strong friendship that developed when their "idiot Husbands" were somehow able to impregnate them both at the same time and were scheduled into the clinic the same day, the two women had a good work relationship that blossomed into a true friendship. Growing up Miles spent just as much time in the Führer's house as his own often with Maes at his side creating trouble that the two of them often ran to the others house to hide from, or if they were lucky, their fathers, with the Hawk's Eye and the Ice Queen of Briggs serving as a mother figure to both they soon became daddy's boys, why? Because even though Roy mustang is the only known man to kill multiple Homunculi by himself he was still better then guns and swords being used as training tools. "… It's about Maes; you do know the reason why he's so worked up right?"

"Of course Miles, my son gave the girl his jewel, like Roy did to me."

"There is a bit more then that ma'am, you see…" Miles finished and Riza put a hand on the jewel she sent a thought to her husband…

Central, Executive Hall, June 13, 1937

Roy swigged down another thing of coffee and ordered Fuery to go get another pot, his old team sans wife was around him and they were going through different records, they each got reassigned to the Civilian sector when Roy retired. They were also his current cabinet of Ministers, most surprising out of the bunch was Havoc, the Blond had become the Minister of Trade and Finance as well as one of the most loved public figures in the media. Breda become the Minister of Civil works, No one knew of Breda's degree in not only Architecture but of structural engineering and also of engineering management, the man was responsible in several ways for the almost rock-bottom unemployment rate of the country, the fact that the industrial changes to the mostly Agriculturally feed War-Machine that was at one point Amestris was stunning, even in the city's biggest slums almost everyone had a job, did that mean that they were the greatest jobs on the planet, no but they were working. Kain Fuery who had just gone to get coffee was the most interesting of all, instead of Minister of Communications the youngest of them became the Minister of the Interior, the information gathering skills paid off, the man had a way of finding out everything, well almost everything that happened that needed Mustang's immediate attention and he was one of two people that when he said the word urgent Mustang actually believed it. As the Prime minister and his inner cabinet got to work Roy felt his gaze being drawn towards Resembool, his wife was thinking of him, he smiled as he got back to work going over the paper work, blasted stuff never seemed to let him be. He'd probably go grab a drink with the boy's later for old times' sake. Then a knock at the door, Kain wouldn't have knocked, slipping on a glove he stopped when he heard laughter from behind the door, only one old man had that laugh, opening the door there in his glory stood Grumman, his grandfather-in-law and his mentor. He held out folded piece of paper.

"Hello Roy you need to see this…" As Roy reached for the paper he stopped, and heard his wife's voice in the back of his mind, she was nearing Resembool.

_Roy, we're in trouble, Vanessa has the full array of Maes' Flame Alchemy, his letters to here are his code. According to the Lieutenant, she never goes anywhere without them. Whoever has here has the code, and the true secret of Maes' Alchemy. _

Roy grabbed the note in front of him, and read it, the note wasn't handwritten it was typed, the paper was of normal grade, the kind anyone could find. Opening it he read:

We have your secrets Flame Alchemist. We have your country right where it needs to be. We have your wife's location for the next few weeks We have your son following a trap. We are Cruelty. We are working for a neighbor . Your son is your piece in this game. Your wife is the insurance you stay in central, where we reside. Obey the rules and she is safe. There are two rules:

Only your son may act against us outside the city, where the Fullmetal's daughter is hidden, you can communicate with him twice a day but you cannot inform him of the game

You are allowed to do whatever you please in the capital, if you figure out who hired us, who we are and locate us in your city without using the military you are more than welcome to find us and eliminate us

We are looking forward to playing against the man who killed our sister Lust. We are not what is Left of our Fathers Pride. We are looking forward to watch your actions.

Roy looked at the paper again slipped on a glove and tossed the paper into the air shooting a low powered flame at it. The Full array of Flame Alchemy, Roy looked to his desk, sighing he walked over and pulled out a secret drawer, luckily his son's Alchemy missed several key facts of the true Flame Alchemy. Inside a pair of full arm gloves, he never had to use them, not for Ishval, not for the hunt of Scar, not even for the fight of the Promised Day. These were the true pinnacle of his research, the true secrets of the flame. The Dragons fang Gloves, stripping of his coat and his usual gloves, he slipped on the full arm gloves he slipped his coat back over the set. He looked to his men, and nodded, as always Roy had a protocol set up. As he made a fist his entire arm glowed blue as the gloves created whips of flame, these gloves would work so long as oxygen was present, be it in a storm or even if he was completely submerged. He released his hands and the whips extinguished themselves immediately, Flame alchemy's secret is that it is actual air alchemy. These full gloves allowed total control of the air around him. Walking to the window a familiar smirk that had been absent for several years returned to the older man's face, at heart Roy was a predator, he longed for a hunt he thought that he'd be happy putting up his feet but in all honesty it was driving him insane.

"Men let's get to work, we have a spot we missed that's been hiding, lets clean up." Mustang turned and looked at the grinning faces of his old unit they also weren't meant to sit by and let their fangs where down to nubs. Roy turned towards his wife's direction sending a wave of comfort her way. By the time they got back the city would be free of the threat. Cruelty had awakened a monster, this creature had harmed his city, but more importantly threatened his family and there was a price to be paid for that, a price to be paid in blood.

Resembool Station: June 13,, 1937

The train pulled out of the station heading towards the trade center of Ishval, when the cloud of steam cleared, a group of blue uniformed men and women with one woman in good quality traveling wear was left behind with several boxes and crates. A pair of men approached the group one of them running right up to the woman out of uniform the other marching in a slow deliberate pace up to her son.

"Hawkeye," the brother who approached the woman out of uniform was rewarded with a smile and a hug as well as a golden colored dog jumping up on him, laughing the man fell to a knee petting the dog. "Hey there Golden, how are you doing…"

"Al you know I'm not Hawkeye anymore, its Mustang now, or even better Riza to you two." She turned just in time to see Ed grab her son and lift him off the ground, it was quite impressive since Maes was a full three inches taller than Ed. Ed then turned them both men jumping out of the way as Ed rammed the much larger man into the wall of the station.

"YOU PUNK IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE ISN'T IT, ISN'T IT?" Ed was crying as he slammed Maes into the wall again and again, it was getting lighter every time though, for as skilled as he was Ed was pushing forty and age was slowly catching up with him, with the fight yesterday still ached on him. Maes watched as Ed raged and raged until there was nothing left but worry for his daughter. Ed started to fall when Alphonse caught him putting an arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon brother, all of you should follow The Prime minister asked me to put you up at my house for now, don't worry we have plenty of room, I hope you like Xingnese food, my wife is cooking and you guys made it in time for dinner." Al started walking off as almost everyone started to walk away.

As everyone started to trudge off three people remained behind, one was on the ground with his back to the wall shaking, one man, dark skinned and in glasses despite the setting sun leaning against the wall next to him and the last one had red hair and was leaning against a large create. After several minutes the red head stood up and walking up kicked at the man on the ground whose combat reflexes kicked in and brought him to his feet in an instant throwing a counter strike. The red head slipped from view and Maes calmed down as Miles got up from the wall and walked over to them.

"Come on Boss snap out of it," the alto voice of his aide brought him to reality, the woman with the red hair smiled at her CO, Amanda C. Hellcat, fiancé to Miles Blackhawk and a member of his team. She was a trainee of the new academy in Resembool and was a master of hand to hand as well as investigation, like several of his team, the eight man team lead by Maes was known as the Hounds, they were an elite investigation unit of the Military that answered directly to the Prime minister and his counsel. Often they were used to hunt down interior terrorism cells as well as hunt out any known or more importantly unknown traitors.

"Thanks Kitten, alright lets head to my uncle Al's, Aunt May will have some good food waiting for us." Maes turned and grabbed one of the large crates and threw it over his shoulder effortlessly as Miles showed of the Armstrong strength and did the same with two of the crates as Hellcat grabbed the three bags and they made their way to his uncle's house.

When they got to the large house they heard laughter and the house seemed warm and inviting walking up the stairs the trio watched the door open as a beautiful Xing woman stood there smiling at them. She opened the door as she pointed to them where to drop their things, as they entered the dining room which had a Xing feel with a low table with several cushions for seating. The table was covered with multiple different finger foods and rice. The three sat down as a fourth member of their team a smaller man with black hair named Philip Tobais, their com expert poured them some water and pushed it over to them. Al was talking to their two trackers, a set of twins named Sarah and Britney Abram about his adventures and what life was like as a suit of armor, which meant that Al was drunk because he wouldn't touch the subject otherwise. The two girls both had long chocolate brown hair and deep hazel eyes; they were also skilled trackers who could blend into any crowd, and were skilled shots in close range. William Osprey and Jacob Barrette were busy going over a layout of some sort which was always a dangerous thing, the two nuts always had bets on the best way to clear a room and the quickest time to do it in, hopefully they wouldn't get Philip involved because despite the appearance the youngest member of their team was probably the most dangerous with years of experience in counter-espionage most of which spent with blade in hand.

Ed watched the room when the last three walked in, he remembered training Philip, despite his youth he was one of the youngest to get accepted and graduate from the school. Ed forced himself calm as he saw Maes look over at him and hang his head in shame, making sure his wife and Hawk… Mrs. Mustang were busy talking he decided to set some things right. Ed sighed and stood tapping Maes on the shoulder as he walked past. He heard Maes get up and follow Ed out to the hall. He was happy his boys were out of the country, they were in Crete studying.

"How's Maria?" Ed inquired about Maes little sister who was in Xing right now as both a diplomat and a student.

"Good she and Hon Yao are still together, there are rumors going around that she will be the next princess of Xing that would cause their council of nobles to go insane and bring the countries closer together."

"I… I know it's not your fault Maes…"

"But it is, someone went after her because she has my notes..."

"…She what…"

"My full notes on my Flame Alchemy, I was able to reverse engineer my father's circle and changed it, I'm called the Refined Flame Alchemist because while my fathers are more destructive at a large scale mine are more accurate more often than not, similar to when my father uses his left hand over his right, but only more so."

"And the Note…"

"My letters to her, they are true in my feelings I just thought that the one place no one would look would be the letters from a soldier to his flame."

"…About that… I'm not against it…"

"Really?"

"…I'm not against it, that's the best you get now find my damn daughter…"

"Yes sir."

The two men returned inside the room back to the liveliness of the dining room in time to see Al fall over drunk, luckily right into his wife's waiting arms. Winry walked up to Maes for the first time and gave him a hug before gripping her husband and whispering something into his ear. Ed nodded and bed fare well before picking up his wife piggy-back and taking her home, Maes made a head motion and William stood his size rivaled that of Alex Louis Armstrong, his large cannon on his back reminiscent to the great swords of knights of old. He followed silently out the door to make sure the couple made it home safe, soon with May and Al gone to bed Riza took her leave just as Will walked back into the room. Everyone turned to Maes who looked different now; his smile was gone as was the kindness in his eyes. He slouched on a chair a smirk on his face, his team adopted similar looks, they were the Hounds after all, their quarry never escaped and this time the abductor had made this personal, there would be no clean kill with this hunt. Whoever had done this had crossed a line and that line came with a price, a price to be paid in blood.

Unknown location near the boundaries of Central City, June 13, 1937

A tall figure leaned against a wall as he looked out the window. He was lean despite his height looking almost malnourished in his long clothing, his left cheek was covered in a tattoo of a winged serpent eating its tail. An old symbol with dangerous modern meanings, the mark of a Homunculus, this was the fall back of Father's that had taken decades to launch, in a hope that whoever had taken down father would be too old to act now. Cruelty looked out the window towards where ever Roy most likely would be, the old General had fangs now despite being an old Dog, a crafty dog that was loyal to a fault, he sired one hell of a pup too. Cruelty Smiled and started to laugh a sick and twisted sound, it filled the small room. This was going to be fun, after all, With Fullmetal's daughter in the hands of another country, one outside of Amestris control Maes would have to create an incident to bring her home and hopefully if everything went to plan the n Mustang's pup would be the cause of a true world war, with that much bloods shed, so long as properly controlled would make enough power to do the impossible, bring back Father.

"This is going to be good…"

* * *

Hounds (1st Tactical Investigation Squad of Central) Bios

Maes Edward Mustang

Age: 18

Height: 6' 0 (1.83 m)

Weight: 183 lbs (83.01 kg)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Amber

Family: Roy Mustang (Father), Riza Mustang (Mother), Maria Mustang (Sister), Hon Yao (Sisters Fiancé)

Rank: Major

Specialization: Combat & Investigative Alchemy, training in standard issue pistol and working knowledge of swordplay, head of his class in Investigation, Combat and Tactics from East Academy as well as a Graduate of Amestris Military University.

Miles J. Armstrong-Blackhawk Jr

Age: 18

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 220 lbs

Eye Color: Crimson

Hair Color: White

Rank: First Lieutenant

Specialization: Infiltration and Recon Specialist, Trained in swordplay and has been known to take on a team of gunman with only a sword, Field training, used to working in high pressure situations and trained in Negotiation.

Amanda C. Hellcat

Age: 19

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 150

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Red

Rank: First Lieutenant

Specialization: Interrogation and Investigation skills fill knowledge of law, possessor of three different law degrees.

Philip Tobais

Age: 20

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 150

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Black

Rank: Sergeant Major

Specialization: Communications specialist, Trained in counter-terrorism, combat experience.

Sarah Abram

Age: 24

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120 lbs

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Rank: Corporal

Specialization: Urban Tracking and ensnarement

Britney Abram

Age: 24

Height:5'6"

Weight: 120 lbs

Rank: Corporal

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Specialization: Urban Tracking and ensnarement

William Osprey

Age: 28

Height: 6' 9"

Weight: 330 lbs

Rank: Warrant Officer

Specialization: Heavy weapons and "Door opening"

Jacob V. Barrette

Age: 24

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 165 lbs

Rank: Second Lieutenant

Specialization: Long range Fire arms trainging, Hand-to-hand, Knife combat.

_Hope you guys enjoy the story again please review and if you flame, please do so constructively _


	3. The Start of the Hunt

**Once again Hello everyone, I am a little saddened by the fact that we have reached the third chapter and no one has sent me a single response, I love to see that my chapters are getting read, in the end that is all I care about and again as I said many times, I take forever to update anyways, I see no need to put a response needed to update, in all honesty, I kind of find it needy when authors do that, but in all honesty who am I to judge, now then time for some thanks to people who don't know they're getting some =P**

**AvaEobane: Author of the Little Hawk series, if you ant truly great Royai, or just looking for some good heartfelt famiyl humor that plays with AUish tendencies seriously look no further then this Author, not to mention she has some of the most adorable OC's I have ever seen in my life... I want to give them a hug...**

**KingandCommoner: KaC is a personal friend and an exultant beta, not to mention a great author in his own right. If you like bleach give A Bar in Seriete a read, funny with charecter development and crafted that if you wanted to, up to the currant point it fits into the Universe perfectly, also he just started on another series if you're a pokefan like I am, Red of the Six has just begun and I can tell that it will be a good one. **

**Also if any of you who read this know of the Persona Series of Games for the PS2 please check out my Story P5, it updates slower then this one, which already updates slowly, that one is going to be a true epic, expecting over 130 chapters averaging about ten-twelve pages a chapter in word, it's only on chapter five also that is the Story that KaC is helping me with via Betaing, and no he's not taking beta posts at the moment, but ladies he is an eligible bachelor, if you act quickly you could snag the handsome devil for yourself (I will so pay for this...) also I want ot give my full thanks to an author but I can't remember the name or the title of the story, 7 cyber cookies goes to anyone who can help me this is all I remember about it:**

**Valentines Fic**

**Ed confused about what to get Winry goes to Hawkeye who is out of uniform and a red gem wrapped in gold is on a chain around her neck**

**Riza makes Roy's gloves Roy made the Jewel for her when he was Ed's age**

**Ed makes a Jewel that matches my description in the first chapter, silver wrench on blue stone**

**I would really love to give credit where it's due and if anyone could help me I would like to thank the author who planted the original seeds to this story in my head.**

* * *

"_There are several things in this world of ours that constitute as true Alchemic Artifacts, many of which have adverse side effects. It should be remembered that anything that boosts one's own power, outside of training, is helping to break the laws of Conservation. As such it takes the power from somewhere, it is similar to when certain elder Races to the north would induce fits of blind rage to boost strength. Even so Such a thing as an Alchemist Jewel breaks the laws of conservation, or at least has the ability to. One who possesses the Jewel of an Alchemist must take care in how they think, the mere thought could draw the attention of the creator, if a Jewel was to be bro…." _

_The Old Arts (Lost in the floods of 1599)_

_The Philosopher of the West_

_1567_

June 15th, 1937 Central City, Southern district

The man in Central looked at the half empty glass of whiskey with his head against the bar. How had it come to this the man wondered to himself. Three days ago he was living a happy life, then he had to answer that call, he had to get involved. The run down shack that he was told to go to was nothing on the outside, then that thing… Oh god, that horrible thing. It looked like a human, well kind of, that tattoo, it shocked him, it made his blood run cold, he couldn't back out though; that thing had his family.

"You OK Steven?" The bartender looked at him; the large man had a look of genuine concern.

"Yeah, fine, just… Things happen quickly ya know?" Steven didn't notice when another man entered the bar, he was on the larger side with silvering brown hair. He walked like military though both his age and his high quality clothes ruled that out.

"Breda, good to see you again," the bartenders smile could be heard on his voice causing the rather depressed looking man to sit up at the mention of the name, Breda one of Mustangs Squad, probably meant that the man himself was close by.

"You too Gregory, you too" the man's kind voice filled the room as he ordered a whiskey for himself, picking up the offered glass and swirling it around he took a generous sip before letting out a long sigh. "Greg I want you to get the word out to all the old contacts, I want the rumor mill up and running by tomorrow."

This got both of the other occupants of the bars attention, the bartender in shock and Steven in fear. Already? But these were older men; retired warriors from the past, how were they moving so quickly…

"What's goin' on Breda, why so soon?" the bartenders voice caught Steven's attention. Reaching into his pockets Steven pulled out the money and tossed it on the table before nodding to Greg and walking out to the streets. Making his way to his objective, things had moved ahead of schedule, he just hopped that he'd be able to reconcile with himself what he was about to do. Making his way down into the destroyed lab once known as Lab #4 he made his way deep into the bottom to a door. May the gods forgive what he was about to do…

June 15th, 1937, Resembool

Maes looked out of Alphonse's window as the clouds became perpetually closer to the color of steel. A storm was coming, and with it, rain, he sighed as he looked out the window, he shared his father's feelings on poor weather, Rain was the bane of flame alchemy, always had been, always would be. As he looked down from the sky he saw the outline of Jacob Barrett walking towards the house, their impromptu command center. The medium tall blonde he had his usual cigarette hanging from his mouth, the cherry glowing brightly as the usually warm temperature of summer dipped with the approach of rain. Barrett walked up the steps as the rain started to fall in sheets. Maes turned to face his men as Barrett slipped into the room.

"Report." The young Mustang's voice wasn't cold or demanding it was simply an order. Barrett stood back up and put himself at rest straight face forward he gave his report.

"There wasn't too much to go on sir, we were two days out from seeing the scene and much of the evidence was either disturbed by the local wildlife or the elements affected the scene." Maes looked forward at a spot behind Barrett considering his further options when Barrett cleared his voice, a bit of cockiness entered the voice of the sniper's voice as he began to speak again. "That being said sir," Maes focused back in on the now smirking Second Lieutenant, "I was able to get some good information that will help. Using my usual methods I was able to find a few useful items. Reaching into his Jacket pocket the man pulled out a set of folded pieces of white paper, setting them on the table he returned to his position to continue his report. Miles and Cat went over and opened the papers, a bullet, a casing, and some threads were separated out. "Bullet was Drachmann in origin sir but not their military, the casing as you can see doesn't bare the Seal of their military, with the peace-treaty in affect they wouldn't send a strike force across the country anyways, I surmise that the ammunition was probably bought threw a third party and that either a priestly contracted force carried out the attempted hit on the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist…"

"Nice Summary Lieutenant, I disagree with the ending though, this wasn't a hit on the Fullmetal Alchemist, nowhere near enough fire power for that, the attempted hit was a cover to get to his daughter." Maes went to a table he had set up that had several different alchemic circles inscribed into it. Taking his hands he touched several different circles causing the ones touched to glow the pale blue of Alchemy, a map came up with markers on it. Maes motioned for Barrett to approach the table next to him, the rest of the hounds gathered around. "Barrett I need you to input the data you found into the engine, we need to see what we're working with."

Barrett began to touch the top of the device, a clever thing that R&D put out, since the time of the Promised Day first under Fuer Grumman, then Fuer Mustang the research aspect into applications of Alchemy had drastic changes, one of the major outcomes was the outcome of true logic engines, devices ran off of Alchemy that could compute complicated algorithms and used heat through a liquid that changed colors to make manipulatable images. They were standard load out for tactics training and in the high command, several investigative and counter terrorism units were also equipped with upgraded versions that used the "Dragon Pulse" of Xingness Alkahestry as a connection between the devices and a large database under the capital at Central. In fact they were in the home of the couple that designed and created the system used to connect the devices.

Soon Barrett completed the task and hit a square in the left corner of the device and set a scenario running that Barrett monologued, different colored dots representing different people and a time tag at the bottom corner showing the approximated time of the events.

"As best as we can tell sir, Vanessa Elric left soon before the fighting started," the light blue dot that represented Vanessa moved away from the approximate location of her parents, Fullmetal represented by a gold point with his wife by a blue point of light similar to their daughter. A brown one started to move from a square representing the Home of Alphonse and Mae Elric. "That is Alphonse Elric, no rank or accreditation as a state Alchemist, he left his house at the sound of gun fire to investigate the noise." At this point four white spots appeared on the screen, one in the trees another near the house, another closer to the house itself, a third one near the fence the last one being the farthest away almost crossing the boundary into Alphonse's land. "The white dots represent the currently unknown forces used in the attack, the casings, blood spots, as well as the comments and reports from the Elric brothers allowed us to approximate these intercepts." The scene was rewound and played again in slow motion with all the dots in motion seeing the golden dot flit around the screen as white dots turned to black one thing though...

"But it makes no sense; the path she took wouldn't have put her near them…" Another set of white dots appeared near the road. "I see."

"Exactly sir, we have asked around town and no one saw any unknown vehicles in the area, out here the drivers run like clockwork sir," this time one of the twins reported, the other spoke next to her sister in the same voice, "As such the odds of the roads being used are slim to none." The one who finished talking, Brittney, went up and expanded the map pointing to a set of lines. "That leaves the railway sir, if she was drugged or knocked unconscious, with her size and weight a group of three men could easily carry her out of the area to the tracks."

Maes went back to the window staring out of it, one who didn't know him would think with that distant look of his that he was daydreaming, quite the opposite; he was working on the puzzle, a picture of the mastermind was here, hidden in the facts, slipping through the unknown pieces of information. His hands began to move slightly, twisting at the wrist with fingers moving in deliberate patterns.

"Miles, what are we missing…" Snapping back Maes turned on the balls of his feet to the second largest man in the room.

"Motive?" The Ishvalin looked up focused on something else.

"Motive, no motive will be easy, good guess though. We're missing something bigger, something grander… for motive all we need to know is who then we can dictate which of the three possible whys took place. No we're missing a projected outcome, an endgame, one does not simply steal away a girl like Vanessa Elric, they were going after me, Ed, or Amestris as a whole, my seeing her wasn't a state secret it just was never announced too much of anyone, Our mothers and those who saw us together knew but others… rumor spreads though… my alchemy though, she was the only one who had written copies of the notes… I'm going for a walk Miles, Osprey your tagging along, everyone else you know your jobs get to them, Barrett I want you to change it up though," reaching into a pocket in his uniform Mustang tossed a small book to the man. "Schedules for the different trains that come through and times, I need you to clock speeds and figure out likely trains and figure destinations and arrival times in cities along the tracks, at this point the trains are m… our only lead I want you to run with it, Com in every three hours to Tobias."

Mustang looked over at the small man who had himself tucked away behind a set of transponders and a specialized Tablet that allowed him direct lines to high command, the Minister of Internal Affairs, The Minister of Defense, The Minister of War, and even the Prime Minister's office, that tablet had a splitter out of the side that had two headgear coming off of it, a specialized piece of equipment, one of the pieces, the one on the table not worn by their Com Tech had a plate covering the left eye, it allowed for face to face conversations over long distances. The Com tech gave a thumb up and everybody split up. Making sure his pistol was loaded Maes Mustang turned to his companions for this stint of the mission. One of the giants had a pair of large swords at his side with a pistol on the other, the second giant, the larger of the two carried what looked like a mortar stuck to a stock across his back with several large caliber Pistols, few of which being military issue, hung over his body, each man also had a water proof pocket on their inside vest that housed an additional set of gloves for their CO. Turning his head to the southeast, towards Ishval, Maes felt drawn there, that he needed to go to the rebuilt trade center. Making sure his team was ready to go Maes popped the collar of his uniform up to block the wind as he started out from Alphonse's home. The trio stepped out into the empty streets as the wind from earlier shifted into a full wind storm. His mind drifted to his father in Central he hoped that his father's week was going better than his own…

June 15th, 1937 Central City, Christmas Bar

Roy was a truly unhappy man who was having a horrid week. His wife who he loved more than life itself was hours away by their fastest trains and he was going to have to call her up to make an excuse why she can't come home, the one place where he wanted her. The old man sitting next to him was sipping a tonic and gin. Grumman glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the man who had a whiskey glass in front of him, being the only one who had read the note outside of Mustang he was probably the only one who understood the internal struggle he was going through. Grumman smiled and opened his mouth.

"I remember your wedding, a beautiful affair…" the old soldier turned to the other next to him, a slightly younger old soldier, both of them survived the Promised Day, both of them survived the internal strife of the aftermath, they survived the Damascan Conflict, the multiple attempted acts of sabotage against the rebuilding of Ishval into a trade capital, there had been good points though. " I remember before that too, the day I abolished those stupid fraternization laws who comes in but Roy Mustang "Ladies man of the East" who had the audacity to ask me to marry my Granddaughter, did you even know what you were asking at the time?"

"Yes… and No…" Roy held his amber drink up to the light and watched the colors shift as he slightly turned his glass; he looked over at the old general and smiled lightly. "I knew that your granddaughter was Hawkeye, One time I was able to needle Master's wife's maiden name from him when he was too drunk to remember, it was a dark day but it opened up opportunities later. I knew from the beginning who you were to my queen even if she didn't, Master Hawkeye never told her. She was heartbroken when she heard what I asked you to marry your Granddaughter, she thought that you had family hidden away somewhere and that I was trying to marry into power. I remedied that mistake quickly though if your memory isn't to faulty, old man."

"You had the ring that ring with you that day, you proposed to my granddaughter in front of the entirety of the high command, you at least waited until after we were released from the meeting, that's something at least. That was the first time I had ever seen her cry…" Grumman looked through the glass he was drinking and looked at Mustang whose glance was elsewhere, following his gaze Grumman found a trio of men, all of them seemed off somehow. Standing Mustang left the money for both his and Grumman's drinks on the table, one of the girls picked up the money, Grumman toasted the picture of Chris on the wall, she was a good woman, she loved Riza as well as the kids, she was missed. Looking around Grumman lost track of the three men from earlier. Standing and walking with a cane, a simple black cane with a silver top, Grumman walked outside. The old gentleman pivoted and used the head of his cane as a bludgeon on the younger man who tried to attack him, the hit hitting the knee with a loud and almost sickening crunch. The young man looked up and didn't see the somewhat dopey old man from earlier, the look and feel of the old man was entirely different he seethed power; the old man leaned down just as another of the trio swung a bludgeon where his head was a mere second ago. Grumman's gaze became an icy stare as his cane dispatched the other man. Grumman heard a click and turned in time to see the third man of the party pointing a pistol at him, Grumman smiled he couldn't dodge this one, his cane couldn't reach the man holding the pistol. Yet still the old man smiled at the man holding the gun. The resounding sound of gun fire filled the air… Yet Grumman felt nothing, checking himself over Grumman looked over to the would be shooter and saw him look down, a red rose could be seen blooming from his chest, the man touched his once white shirt with a shaking hand pulling it back he saw the red on his fingers. The man dropped down as another man stepped out of the shadows. This one was a blonde whose hair was starting to bleach to stark white at the sides and bottom. Jean Havoc pistol in hand a waft of smoke from the barrel. The man nodded and offered a hand to Grumman.

"Sir, I was given orders to follow you, I apologize for not intervening earlier but you seemed to have it under control."

"Huhuhu, you're fine Havoc, don't worry, it's good for me to stretch these old useless bones every once in a while… Huhuhuhu, pity though we could have used that one for questioning as well as these two."

"…Yeah useless my ass." Havoc muttered under his breath as Grumman covered his mouth laughing in a rather effeminate manner. It didn't matter how old he was the Old General of the East was still one of the scariest men Havoc had meet, and he had meet and seen things that definitely were not of this world. Grumman turned serious again looking at Havoc.

"Tell me though Mister Minister of Trade, if the Knight is guarding me who is watching the King?"

"The King is without his Queen right now sir, I value my life to much to be near him right now, don't you agree?"

"… You might have a point there Havoc… Well let's go for a drink and for Truth's sake son put that damn thing away before the police get here, don't worry the girls will clean this up, they'll call someone we can trust to transport these… future informants to a good holding place."

From a nearby roof top Roy looked down, he was ready to fry the would be shooter if Havoc didn't enter when he did. His Long coat flapped in the wind as it tousled his slightly longer then in his youth hair, Riza liked the change and that was all that mattered on that. Roy looked out on the thriving Metropolis that was his home, Havoc would watch over Grumman for the next day or two before returning to his post, Fuery and Breda had their jobs up and running, Falman was doing his job simply by walking the streets and simply listening. Mustang faced to the south east, his life was there and it irritated him that he couldn't have her nearby where he could protect her in person, and more importantly she was his conscious in these circumstances, he could to easily get wrapped up in the hunt and let his duties as Prime Minister fall behind, that couldn't happen… Roy reached into his shirt and pulled out an old and worm chain, three things hung on this chain, his wedding ring, which if not for the gloves would be on his finger, his old tags, and a small charm, the first thing that his children made with Alchemy, his boy was strong and his daughter was clever. Facing to the east again he thought of his family, his daughter in Xing safe from all of this drama, his wife was in Resembool, safe there hopefully… his son was on a hunt on his own, it was going to be interesting to see what will happen when his son finds the men who took his love, especially if Ed was there as well, that was one man that really could put Mustang through his paces in a fight, but then again that was a long ago. This was going to be Mustangs last time using Alchemy as a weapon. Riza was right his Alchemy was a poison; the Refined Flame needed to become the only flame alchemy, his son's Alchemy was more useful in non-combative purposes, the power to destroy not as great. Roy brought his hand to his face and cleared his eyes. That was enough of that, one last Hunt then he would retire, at this point he would like to leave Central, move away, maybe back to East City, he was happiest here, but he could be happier there, closer to Ed and Alphonse, the men would probably happily move as well, they were all getting to old for this, a Hunt like this was a young man's game, he might retire and start a school founded on the basics of Alchemy. Smiling at his dream Roy realized that odds were he wouldn't be able to step down, there was always another need, always another force on the horizons. Xing was having problems with its southern border. He'd have a conversation with Ling tomorrow; it was helpful to know the emperor of a foreign power. Fury would most likely have several packets ready for him on the topic having had Falman, their head of external affairs verify the information before hand. Mustang still toyed with the idea of pissing Falman of by making him head of a new Ministry but that would probably tweak his wife if she got a call from Falman or even worse Havoc…or good forbid Havoc's wife Rebecca either complaining, snitching, or gossiping in order. Not worth it. Roy sighed and walked across the roof top where two men were sitting in the shadows looking at him, one of the man raised a silenced pistol only to hear a snapping noise and a strike of lightning hitting the magazine setting off the powder in the rounds, the gun's explosion was covered by the sound of the thunder. The other man turned to run but collapsed blacking out. Mustang walked over to the fallen form with a pair of cuffs spinning from a finger, finally a lead. Alex Armstrong seemed to appear next to Roy, the large figure matured with age, the Mustached Man still as impressive as ever Armstrong nodded his head at the man on the ground.

"Truly, the biggest victories can come from the smallest beginnings." Roy looked over at his… friend, yes friend, and lightly nodded his head to the giant.

"Correct Alex, Riza sent you didn't she? Please, don't deny it, it is good you are here I have a request…"

"Anything." Roy looked over at the large figure and believed it; the eldest Male Armstrong was like that, crazy, emotional, and completely devoted to his friends, family, and subordinates. Roy could respect that.

"Normally I would ask this of my wife, but seeing as she is out of the area by my request I wish to ask you to be my conscious Alex… I… this one might be worse than the Envy fiasco if I'm not careful… I need your help… Please…" Roy turned to look and instantly became frightened; Armstrong was crying his manly tears, which could only mean one thing… Oh no…

"**MINISTER MUSTANG**…" the sound of a shirt ripping made Mustangs eye's go wide, well it was actually impressive that Armstrong still had the muscles at his age, the figure flying towards him mad him terrified though. "**YOUR LOVE AND DESIRE TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY AND LOVED ONES IS TRULY AN AMAZING AND WONDERFUL THING, I ACCEPT FOR I ALEX LOUISE ARMSTRONG WILL KEEP YOU PURE IN YOUR WIFE'S ABSENCE, COME LET US PLAN**…" Mustang could only think one thing… what have I done…

* * *

**Another Chapter down, hope you like, see there's a little Box down here that would love to send your thoughts on the piece to me, so again when I get the next chapter done, I'll be posting it up, I would love to hear from my readers, I know you're there, I can tell the site has a wonderful device that allows me to see how many people read my work. Signing of for now, later ya'll's Peace OUT **


	4. Sword and Shield

**_Hello all, Coming at you from my hidden underground bunker deep in the heart of America. Yet again I come to tell you a tale of a man, his subordinates and the prusit of safety for the women he loves. As always I'd love to hear back from those of you who read this, I know some people do, Remarks on the plot, characters, flames are welcome so long as they are constructive._**

"… _There are many things that are still unknown about Alchemy , the exact method in which the desires of the skilled Alchemist are able to warp reality to fit their design is one of them. To call Alchemy a magic is a falsehood though. Once understood how it works Alchemy will be falsifiable, testable, we only know of the three taboos of Alchemy, Thou Cannot Create Gold, for gold is the weight of fortune and an influx could ruin entire nations faster than any army, Thou Cannot Bring the Dead back to life, for equivalent exchange is the running of all Alchemy and what is the equal to a human soul? The last and final Taboo is that Thou Cannot Cross time with Alchemy, for what Chaos could be created if one was able to control the past or to know the Future, how would that change the course of Fate…"_

_The Old Arts (Lost in the floods of 1599)_

_The Philosopher of the West_

_1567_

_June 29__th__, 1937 Resembool, Southern district_

It's been a pain in the ass, two weeks, two damn weeks and they've found nothing. Maes hit a wall with his fist. Two weeks of searching every nook and cranny and nothing, no one had seen, heard or knew ANYTHING. Another hit on the wall. He heard the door to the room he was in open turning he threw a death glare at whatever it was that was entering his temporary sanctuary only to see Miles leaning against the door frame.

"We need to spar." It was a statement, not a request. Nodding his head Maes followed his oldest friend out to the front yard, the day was bright and all of the Hounds were sitting around spit-balling leads off of each other. Everyone became silent as they saw the two men walk out to the middle of the large field. They all moved to lean against the railing of the large porch just as Al and May stepped out to talk to people Riza looked up from her book and smiled at the two boys she raised. The two men bowed to each other as Miles threw his CO the second sword on his belt. Drawing the saber Maes saluted his Ishvalin comrade before shooting forward saber low to the ground. Miles smiled as he fell to the side smacking his CO's blade out of the way moving for a straight cut forward. As the two men went after each other sparks flew from the contact of their blades they kept going at it neither one showing any form of drain or tiring. As they moved around and kept near continuous strikes at each other, one of them attacking and immediately countering only to attack again. Time seemed meaningless to the two men locked in the hypnotic dance of combat, then seemingly to some unseen signal they broke apart from each other and saluted again. Sheathing their swords Major Mustang walked over and offered the blade back to his Ishvalin aide, they fell to the ground side by side.

"We'll find her sir, don't worry…" Miles looked to the sky6 his slightly longer then regulation hair forming a pillow as his black haired commander nodded his head slightly.

"Miles, your counter from third position is still off…" the voice made the two men look at each other in fear, no she couldn't be here… it wasn't possible, she was supposed to be in Central leading the family business… she wouldn't be out in Resembool, not now at least. "And Maes, you need to work on your off hand placement…" the men sat up and saw a tall fit blonde haired woman with a man her height with a darker skin tone standing to her left. Maes felt a nervous smile appear on his face as Miles Blackhawk started to pray, to god, Ishval, Truth he was covering his basics.

"A-A-A-untie Olivier… what a surprise…" both the boys jumped to their feet as Mae stuttered out a response, hands springing to a salute that all of the hounds instantly copied… except for Lt. Hellcat who simply walked up to the woman and hugged her… everyone except for Maes' and both the Miles' jaws dropped as the unconquerable Ex-Ice Queen of Briggs hugged the small girl back.

"Hello there Amanda Dear, how are you doing today?" a shiver went down almost everyone's back as she spoke to the girl… it was almost pleasant… -Hell I shuttered slightly writing this-

"Fine Mrs. B-A," As Hellcat lead the general and her husband towards the house Riza waved at the couple.

"Olivier, Miles, nice to see you," Riza put down her book and looked up at her two friends as they walked up the steps. "What are you doing here shouldn't you both be back in Central?"

"Roy the useless man asked us to come and check on you. Also we have a message from him," Olivier looked over at her husband and nodded towards Riza who looked almost afraid at this point. Miles walked over and handed Riza a folded piece of paper as his wife spoke again, "he's not dead Riza, don't worry he's a useless man but he's not a defenseless one."

Riza almost laughed at her fears as she wrapped a hand around her jewel. As she unfolded the note she read the angled sharp penmanship of her husband.

_Dearest One,_

_ As much as I would love to have you with me I have to tell you that you are safest where you are, I have sent Olivier and Miles Sr. down to stop you from doing anything Rash like head home. I wish you could be here with me but for certain reasons I can't leave Central at the moment. I love you dear one and make sure Maes keeps his head on straight, I fear that if he's not careful his hunt for Vanessa might take him farther then he imagines, make sure he keeps his head. I will send notice when it's safe to come home again._

_ `Roy Mustang_

"That idiot… So he sent the two of you to keep me here then? What'd he promise you?" Riza folded the note back up and put it into her novel on her lap. She looked over at her son and his unit, they were circled around the addition of Olivier must have lit a new match under him. Her mind went to her husband though hoping he was ok…

_Central City, Central District_

Roy Mustang hit the wall of his office, two damn weeks of bringing in every favor, searching every damn nook and cranny for nothing… absolutely nothing he had to send Olivier and Miles down to Resembool to deliver a note to his beloved, that more than anything else pissed him off. He had worked hard so that Riza could stand next to him not beside him and he wanted her nearby he always did but this was the first time since their marriage that she was gone for more than a week and a half and it irritated him to no end.

"Prime minister, we need to get you home," Armstrong was standing at rest as he always did when he was in the office with Roy he'd been silent for most of the day simply watching the day to day of the Prime Minister's life. Endless streams of paperwork in and out, he signed thousands upon thousands of documents yet somehow he found the time to read each document and listen to each and every man talking about the document he signed or didn't sign as the case might be. Roy turned to face Armstrong and nodded his head.

"Thank you Alex, you're right … I need to get home. God I miss my wife." Roy rubbed his ageing face as he patted his friends shoulder, "So did you ever tell Olivier that you taught her son Alchemy?" He looked at his friend walking next to him and the sweat on his brow. "If she finds out you're in trouble." Roy laughed lightly as he walked.

"The Armstrong Alchemy is a powerful and great force honed through the ages, passed only from the current master to one and only one apprentice." Armstrong almost seemed to grumble to himself as the two men made their way down to the motorcade; Armstrong opened the door and followed Roy into the back of the state car. As it drove away the sound of a lighter flicking open could be heard from the front, and the smell of Havoc's preferred brand of cigarettes came from the front of the limo.

"We finally found something sir," Havoc looked up into the rearview mirror Falman sitting next to him opening a window to let the smoke out, he nodded at Havoc's words.

"It took a while, but we might have an idea on what Cruelty was after, we're headed there now sir." Roy nodded and slipped on the Dragon Gloves and flexing his fists couldn't help but let a familiar smirk fill his face.

_UNKNOWN LOCATION  
_"They will find you…" the blonde haired girl was glaring at the men around her, "They will come after you with the full might of the Amestris forces down on you, my Father will come, the Prime Minister will come, but leading the charge will be one man, with Black hair and Amber eyes. You don't stand a chance."

"Your Precious Maes Mustang won't be able to track you here Miss Elric," The voice was slick and sent a shiver of fear down her spine, she looked around the dark room the only light was the one illuminating her and her guards. A figure stepped out of the shadows, a woman with pale skin and long black hair; her eyes were a light almost silvery blue. She was smiling as she walked forwards her long dress starting at a deep blood color of crimson and deepening to pitch as it moved on the ground. She had crimson ouroboros tattooed on lobe of each ear, from a distance they would look like ruby studs, almost. "We are in one of the few places a stone cannot be traced to, do you know those locations? There are not many, and none of them are in Amestris. Drachma had built rooms buried deep underground during the last great war, before the combined might of Xing and Amestris forced them back, their Scientist figured out a way to null the frequencies alchemy works on, unfortunately the technology only allowed for small areas, so shelters were made, incase Amestris tried to invade, a safe place from the Alchemists." As she moved around she touched each man guarding her, for some it was a simple hand sliding down her cheek, others had a hand trail up their arm, the men seemed lulled into a hypnotic trance by her touch. "The second one lays in Aerugo the southern country's Prince put mountains of money into developing a similar device only his is portable but only functions in a much smaller area, enough to shroud a person. There are others of course, but you are at none of these," the woman stopped in front of Vanessa and did a deep curtsy, "I am Fear, I'll be your guard, so if you need anything, feel free to scream." The woman turned to walk away Vanessa smiled and spoke up to her.

"You make a good person Homunculus, I wonder though, are you as ugly as Envy underneath the skin?" The woman turned back and her eyes were blood red. She smiled again as she made her way over.

"Scream for me daughter of Steel," the woman touched Vanessa's face and the world went dark for a moment, and the n she saw it, her house in flames, Maes standing in front of it laughing, her big brothers Greg and Bar were burning in the windows as were her parents. She saw Maes turn towards her and saw an Ouroboros on the middle of his throat. She couldn't help it as the scream tore from her lips.

Fear smiled as the girl screamed for her, such a lovely fear, a shame it was so clichéd, a lover gone crazy. "I expected more imagination from y… ah that makes a bit more sense then." That was an interesting thought; she'd forward it to Cruelty and see what he thought about it.

_Palace of Xing, Zīběn District_ _Xing_

Maria Antoinette Mustang was not amused at the handsome man sitting across from her, even if he was a master in the bedroom he was a child, just as she had heard his father was around this age, that is of course if Empress Lan Fan was to be believed, whom of course Maria agreed with entirely. Her idiot prince Hūn Yao was as fascinated with Fire Alchemy as his dear Idiot father, His Highness the Imperial Idiot as Lan Fan had a habit of calling him in private, had with the philosopher's stone.

"Maria, why won't you agree to teach me the wonders of Flame Alchemy, you do know it don't you?" She looked up from her book and shot a glare at the man whose easy smile was fighting to make her laugh. "After all I did teach you Alkhestry and by your rules of Equivalent Exchange shouldn't I get something of equal value in return." He leaned forward over the table smiling like an idiot at the blonde woman across from him he watched her deep amber brown eyes soften at him. He couldn't help but smile at her as she warmed up and put her book on the short table and stood up and walked over to the prince who had a questioning look on his face. She was his height something that would throw most men in Xing, as she slipped into his lap facing him he smiled at his view up at her, she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You have me in exchange is that not more than enough for the lessons?" She showed her hand to him her left hand had a ring on the third finger; she bent lower and moved to kiss his lips.

"Gummhumm," their heads popped up and over towards the door that was opened by two men in guard's armor stood flanking a beautiful woman who wore layers of silk gowns her black and slightly graying hair in a simple bun, a pair of jade sticks crossed keeping the bun in place they were carved into a phoenix in flight a single deep emerald jewel dangling from a golden chain from the end of each stick. She looked at the pair with a raised brow a small smirk on her face as she took in the sight of the western girl on her sons lap, and the deep blush that was crossing both of their faces. "I am sorry if I am interrupting but His Royal Highness the Emperor would like to see you in his private office Ms. Mustang, I am here to escort you, and Hūn need I remind you that you need to have the reports on the Nán-xībù Nóngyè District ready for your father to read in the morning and that you have to get ready to speak with the Gōngniú and Cāng lù clans, they are disputing over a river boarder and need to have the wisdom of the Yao Prince to help settle the dispute, Ms Mustang will be with you to learn about the clan disputes, Hierarchy and politics." As She turned away Maria kissed Hūn on the cheek and followed after the Empress. What could the Emperor want with her right now, as she walked her mind shifted to her brother, she hoped he was doing well.

_June 30__th__, 1937, Railway line, Partially between Resembool and Ishval_

Maes looked at the tracks again, he was missing something. The force that took her, it was small it had to have been, no more than five men, but no less than three they would have taken her to the train… but which one… which way… a he thought he looked around again and saw the twins make their way over to him.

"We have…"

"…Something…"

"…A farmer…"

"…near the…"

"STOP IT." Maes looked at one of them and then the other before pointing at Sarah. "Sarah, if you'd be so kind? I can't handle the split speak, not right now." Britney pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as Sarah smiled for a second before starting again.

"We found something, a farmer near here he said that he saw several men hop onto a train head towards Ishval. When we questioned him he said that they were carrying a large case, he guessed five feet by three plenty large enough to slip Ms. Elric into if need be. We have a lead finally we have called ahead to the Amestris embassy in Ishval, they will have quarters ready for us for tomorrow we leave on the seven am train down."

"Great work Abrams," Maes smiled at both the girls and saluted them, they both smiled saluted and walked away.

"Think any of the leads will be hot there sir?" Barrett seemed to fall from a tree behind Maes as Miles and Osprey walked up behind him out of the woods around the tracks. Osprey pulled out a cigar and moved to try and find his lighter when Maes raised his hand and napping hi fingers lit the cigar from a distance. Osprey nodded as he took a puff signifying his agreement with the question.

"Maybe… if not we'll sniff something out, we always do, for now though Osp"rey, Blackhawk, head back to the Elric house, I need a word with Barrett." The two larger men saluted and turned making their way back to a waiting car. "Jake what'd you have for me?"

"This way sir, it's not pretty." Barrett turned and lead the man to a spot surrounded by thick woods, the inescapable unforgettable smell of human flesh decomposing filled their noses as Maes moved a bush to the side he whistled low. "I agree sir, I think we found the patrol that was supposed to cover this area."

"Get Tobias to call it in to Central direct line it to head of internal affairs these men deserve to be taken care of." Maes was now in a calm rage, as he moved back towards Resembool he began to feel like he was only playing a game with half of a hand and he didn't appreciate that. Who ever had kidnapped Vanessa had also killed an entire squad, eight men, of the National Guardsmen a branch of the military devoted solely to the inner defense of the country. They were the ones that patrolled the inter city motorways, provided the checks into train stations, and patrolled the routes of the tracks for vagabonds and those who have entered the country illegally. But now they had a lead, he smiled the hungry grin of a predator, he would soon have a scent and then it was only a matter of time then they would pay.

_Central City, Central District_

Roy looked down the dark steps, broken down, crumbling in age and wear, the smell of mildew and decay came wafting up from the darkness. He still remembered chasing after that damned Butcher, Killing Lust, the pain that Havoc went through, and the almost loss of his beloved Hawk. He couldn't help but flex his fists causing the gloves to glow flames flickering around his knuckles sending them forward he walked down Havoc after him gun drawn and at the ready. As they walked down they smelt decaying flesh and picked up speed, soon the pair made their way over to a large empty room, their was a curve of the floor swooping up from where Al protected Hawkeye, still the scorch marks from all those years ago, the body though couldn't have been more than a month.

"Shit…" Havoc looked over and traced his boss' line of sight to a large door in the back of the room that was opened a crack. The door was bland pale stone, a material that Havoc didn't recognize his boss seemed to be sweating though looking at the door.

"Boss?"

"Havoc, we're leaving now…"


End file.
